A Youkai's Tail
by God of Insanity
Summary: Sesshoumaru's father gives him a rather strange, lecherous gift: Miroku! MM SessMiro, Oneshot,Yaoishounen ai, Rated G or PG, I guess


A Youkai's Tail (One shot)

By: (old penname) Goku the Paladin aka God of Insanity

Author's NEW IMPORTANT Notes: Hello all! I know I haven't updated in a LONG, LONG time, but its because of school, moving, personal issues and so forth. Now I'll try to update whenever I can, but due to school and working at mcdonalds, it won't be as often as I used to update.

This story, I wrote a couple years ago. Someone on dared to steal MY story and put it under a different title. On the inside, it was called "A Youkai's Tail" by: Recca or Rekka or something like that. Whoever you freaking are, I'm still pissed about that and I reported you!

That person stole word for word. I have prood that this is my story because its my style of writing plus way before that idiot theif posted it on I had/have it on numerous websites! Rin Chan's website is one of them. She can vouch for me, as well. This person who stole MY story probably found it on one of the yaoi Inuyasha websites.

You know, if you take my plot or ideas, its not that bad, as long as you make it your own and put your own creativity into it and not steal my words, I don't mind. BUT if you steal what I took lots of time writing and editing, then that's a big NO-NO! I will get you. I visit MANY web sites, and if I find you trying to take credit for one of my stories, I'm taking you down. This is not a threat, its promise. On the yaoi Inuyasha web sites, my penname on them is Goku the Paladin. On and its God of Insanity.

Note for Reviewers: And for you nice, non-stealing fans/reviewers, I do promise to update when I can, AND I do have some fanfics posted on I'm sorry I couldn't send COTS uncut lemons. I had lost it somehow and I'm very sorry. So, from now on, uncut stuff will be on ok? Thanks for everything, guys. I do appreciate your support and GOOD and helpful reviews.

Author's OLDNotes: Hey all, well, I felt like doing a one shot of Sess and Miro, which gave me the chance to take a little break from Brother, My Brother. Supposedly, this happens before Inuyasha meets Kagome or anyone else, but hey, I thought it would be cute if Sesshy met Miroku without the hassle of Inuyasha being around (sorta). I think it turned out cute just like I wanted it to be! Oh hai, and I dedicate this one shot to the EDM a.k.a. Bonnica and to anyone else who is fond of the Miroku/Sesshoumaru pairing! .

Summary: Sesshoumaru gets a surprising gift from his father, a gift he'd never expected to receive.

Disclaimers: Let's get this straight. I do not own Miroku, I do not own Sesshoumaru (I wish I did ) and I do not own any of the other Inu characters! So be nice. There's also a thing called Freedom of speech, so I don't think you can sue me, especially since I have no mullah (money)! If you sue me or any of the other writers who write slash, Sesshoumaru and Miroku will avenge our deaths…--() Ok, ok, so they won't avenge our deaths, but still…

Warnings: PG, Yaoi/Shounen-ai 

Pairing(s): Miroku/Sesshoumaru

* * *

I watched from my sitting position on my futon as my father dragged in a human. For once, the smell of human did not revolt me, but still, I despised humans nonetheless. Right away, I noticed the human's prayer beads and rosary. There also appeared to be some kind of gag on his mouth. For some reason, it had not been taken off. Surely he was some kind of monk. I raised an eyebrow at my father, then I went back to studying this human. The human wore a kimono a showpiece or a concubine would wear. His hair and his eyes were darker then the night sky; his skin paler then the winter snow. Something suggested that he smiled a lot and there was too much life in his dark eyes, as if he was living his life to the fullest he could. Hn, indeed this human was quite strange. Perhaps that's why my father brought him to me. To show me that his own human wench wasn't the only strange human in the world.

"This is my gift to you, my son..." I heard my father say.

I didn't dare reject his...gift, but I did dare question him. "Why?"

"It is time for you to try out humans." I heard my father say.

Try out humans? What was that supposed to mean? Was I supposed to eat him?

"Why a male?" I heard myself ask him.

My father stared at me for a moment before answering my question. The human glanced around my room before fixing his dark eyes on me. When I looked directly at this human, he blushed.

"Like I said, to try him out. You are now old enough to...participate in adult activities. I don't know if you prefer male or female, or even both, but that is for you to find out..."

"He's a monk." I stated.

"That's what he claimed, but that's somehow doubtful...since when one of my servants caught him, he was busy trying to grope a young female..." My father explained. The human vividly blushed.

"You brought me a perverted HUMAN fraud?" I exclaimed. I would now dare risk his wrath.

To my surprise, my father chuckled. "Have fun." He dropped the human on my futon and ruffled my hair affectionately. I glared at him until he left, THEN I glared at the human. The monk, now free of my father's powerful arms, ripped the gag off and sat up, staring at me.

"Hello, my name is Miroku! You must be...Sesshoumaru." He said, a bit too cheery for my tastes. Although, when he had introduced himself, his eyes had been darting around the room, searching for an escape route. I chuckled.

"There's no use, monk, there's no way out. Even if you do make it alive out of my room, the other demons will...finish off the job."

"In that case...do you know anyone that will bear my son?" He asked me, a smile on his face.

I stared at him. Surely, he would fear me, as most humans did. But...he was talking to me like I was a human. The bearing a son part also took me off my guard. I ignored him now, closing my eyes. He was almost as bad as my half-breed brother was. That's just what I needed now. A human and a half human. It's also ironic how my father would not allow me to take a half-breed (that is half human), but he would allow me to take a full human. Perhaps he feared that I would take my own brother. I wasn't THAT desperate. My father was truly insane.

It was Miroku's turn to study me. He walked around me studying me like I was supposed to bear his son. He reached out to touch me. I don't think so.

I stood up abruptly and gazed coolly at him. "What are you doing?"

"You know, you're the prettiest woman I've ever seen! Will you bear my son?" Miroku asked me.

_SMACK!_

I stood over the monk, watching him. He looked as if he were seeing stars dancing around his head. I admired the red mark on his face, which was my own handiwork.

"Why'd ya have to hit so hard?" Miroku asked, sitting up, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm not a woman."

"Say what?" He stood up and advanced on me. He reached out and did a pat-pat on my chest.

"Heh, maybe you're just a flat-chested girl?" He suggested, removing his hands just in time.

"If you hadn't been listening earlier when my father was here, he had called me son and NOT daughter." I said indifferently, but enjoying the blush of humiliation on his cute face. What? Did

I say cute? Well, maybe I did...

He studied me again and his eyes rested on my shoulder. "What's THAT?"

"What's what?" I stared at him.

"That fluffy white thing on your shoulder." He replied.

"Fluffy? What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking!"

"Don't ever call it Fluffy ever again! It's bad enough my father's damned wench calls ME Fluffy every time I see her..."

"What is it? A pelt or something? It looks dead."

I blushed, my carefully conserved anger rushing in. I have only known this human for about five minutes and he was already driving me towards the brink of insanity.

"IT'S MY TAIL, YOU BAKA!" I barked.

His eyes widened. "You have a tail? Did I say it was dead? I only said that because it never moves..." He even dared to reach out and stroke it. My tail twitched. I slapped his hand away and watched him rub it. I was satisfied, again. Hurting him was...so amusing.

"You are overly abusive, you know that?"

"I am a demon, after all." I replied. My tail twitched again.

He blushed again. "Uh...Ohhhh..." He muttered. "I forgot."

Shimatta, I wished he wouldn't do that. Blush. He blushed too much. It was making me feel strange.

The human walked around me until he was behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Forbidden territory, human." I hissed.

He didn't seem to comprehend, since he did reach over to grope my ass.

With a startled growl, I raised my clawed hand to smack him again, but he was faster then I thought he would be. He dodged my blow and wriggled his butt at me.

"Catch me if you can, Sesshy!" He mocked. "Oh, and by the way, you're as tight as your butt!"

I glared at him. I wasn't about to run around chasing him in MY own room. I stared at him and he stared back.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

"I'm a demon, after all." I replied. Deja vu hit us both.

"You know, even demons can have fun!" He chirped, idly fidgeting his prayer beads.

"I was having fun." I said.

"When?" He asked, smiling.

"When I was hitting you."

His smile vanished and he nervously laughed. "Fatal beauty, eh? That's what you are..."

And you're a Dead Man Walking." I commented, showing him my talons. He gulped.

"Oh, calm down, Fluffy!" Miroku said. Wrong move.

_HISSSSSSSS!_

My claws started to hiss loudly as I was gathering my poison. He stood there helpless, trying to think of a way out of all this mess.

All of a sudden, my door burst open right as I lunged at Miroku; and in ran my half-breed baka of a half brother, Inuyasha.

"NO FLUFFY!" Inuyasha yelled and sprinted at me, knocking me into the monk. My claws missed Miroku and dug into the ground. At the same precise moment, my face collided with Miroku's face. Our lips brushed together in an unintentional kiss. We didn't move for several minutes. Inuyasha even remained on top of me.

I remembered him calling me Fluffy, which now fueled my anger. I threw Inuyasha off of me and I stood up. I brushed the dirt and dust from my kimono and glared at my half-breed brother. I glanced at the monk. He laid there, stunned and seemingly paralyzed. The top of his kimono had been ripped and it showed me a good view of his chest. I took a moment to admire him before I advanced on my brother.

"Heh heh, hi Sesshy..." Inuyasha said nervously, sitting on his haunches, looking too much like a dog. If only he had a tail...

"What do you mean by bursting into MY room, dog?" I hissed.

He blinked. "What the hell do you mean by DOG?"

"Answer my question!"

"Uhhh...I wanted to see what father got you, that's all." Inuyasha claimed.

I knew better. He was always coming up with some lame excuse to sneak into my room. For what purpose, I did not know. I didn't have anything in my room he'd be interested in.

"You lie." I said, drawing closer. He blushed as I approached him.

"So what if I wanted to see my own brother!" He growled. I stopped. I was surprised at his words and also shocked by the warm pair of arms that wrapped around me from behind. The human wasn't paralyzed after all. Shimatta, I had hoped he would be. Too bad.

"W-what?" I stammered, trying to dislodge the miscreant from my back.

"Give me a hug and I will leave." Inuyasha offered. He stood up and stared at me. He didn't seem to notice the annoyance that clung to my back. I growled.

"No."

"Fine. I'll just sleep with you tonight...we'll snuggle up and father might get some wrong ideas from it..." Inuyasha threatened, smiling toothily.

Baka. Someday I was going to kill him. Kill them both, I added. "Fine."

"You have to return the hug!" Inuyasha added. I rolled my eyes and opened my arms. He rushed into my arms at the same exact moment as Miroku kissed the back of my neck. This surprised me and I nearly crushed Inuyasha to my body. The half-breed yelped, but I could tell he enjoyed the hug nonetheless. I pushed him away and he winked. Then he was off. Finally.

I tried to pry the human from my body, but all I caused was for him to giggle. I stopped. What the hell?

"You tickled me. It made me laugh." Miroku explained, almost as if he had read my mind.

"Now, make me laugh by dying!" I said coldly.

I couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning. If he was hurt by my words, his voice did not betray him. One of his hands stroked down my thigh, almost seductively.

"If I'm your gift, then you have to play with me." Miroku said and kissed my neck again.

I cursed him and grabbed his wandering hand. "Says who?"

"Your father." The monk answered.

I wondered. I brought his hand to my lips and I kissed his palm. For a human, he didn't taste very bad. On the contrary, he tasted very pleasant. Perhaps I should play with him...

"For a human, you are not half bad..." I admitted. Inuyasha drove me crazy in a bad way, but Miroku was drove me crazy in a way that made me feel like I was living. With his arms around me, I felt warm and complete.

"Now, will you bear my son?" Miroku joked, running his fingers through my silvery white mane.

I turned him around to face me, I saw his startled look and I crushed my lips to his.

"What the hell, maybe I will..." I answered him, holding him close and clashing my mouth to his.

Owari


End file.
